Confessions
by RamenDemon120
Summary: He hated it all, he just didn't need his life. Can one certain God friend change that? Oki x Ammy. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Life

**A/N**

** Hello everyone! This is my second story, so it will epically fail! :D Here is the first chapter for Confessions. (From Oki's POV)**

He hated it. He hated everything about it, and soon, he was going to end it.

Oki sat in his shack staring at the ceiling. He decided if he couldn't get any happiness in life, which Kutone would end. Oki rose up, and headed outside. The feeling of the snowy tundra comforted him. He even lifted his mask for the wonderful touch of the delicate snow.

He returned to the confines of his home, putting on his mask again; waiting for something to happen to his lonesome life.

**A/N**

** Poor Oki, he's suicidal. Anywaaaaay, I'll try and update soon. It won't be a short chapter. (Not as short as this) Rate & Review please! **


	2. Okami Amaterasu

**A/N **

** Chapter 2 everybody! Hope it will be long, it will be longer than the first one. **

Today was the day that Oki was going to end it. He perched Kutone high in the air, blade pointing at him, and was about to swing down when he heard a new type of demon yell.

Oki decided to make this his final battle in his final hour. So he ran out the door to be shocked like never before.

The demon lied dead in a pool of its own blood. That wasn't what surprised Oki in the least. A couple paces away, were a woman.

She had white hair in a ponytail to her shoulder blades, wolf ears coming out of her head which were white, a short black and red kimono with cherry blossoms lining the bottom, and red sleeves with black lining that started just below the shoulder. Amber eyes were perfectly set on her face; crimson markings were placed on her face, shoulders, and many more areas.

The woman jumped so that she was right in front of him and shouted, "OKI!" Oki was flabbergasted when she pulled him in to a tight embrace. He thanked the Gods he was wearing a mask, he felt his face warm up from the hug.

"Uuummm… Hi?" Oki had to muster out the words without stuttering. The girl simply replied, "Oh! Sorry! You don't recognize me; I should've figured that by now. But it's me, Amaterasu!"


	3. Death

**A/N**

** Hi people! Sorry for the late update, we got a new computer like….TODAY. Anyway, here you go!**

"WHAT?" Oki shouted at his old companion. Amaterasu only blinked in confusion, "Is there something wrong with me?" by then her lip was quivering and tears were forming in the amber eyes.

Oki realizing his mistake only croaked out, "Oh heavens no! It's just that," he turned around blankly, "things are going by too fast." Oki then clenched his fists and punched a tree; showering him in a blanket of snow, making Amaterasu giggle.

Realizing that he would get hypothermia, Oki gestured for her to come to his hut.

Amaterasu had to close her eyes since Oki had to change his clothes.

He told her she could open her eyes once he was done. There was an awkward silence when Oki stated staring into the fireplace, "Why are you here? Not in a bad way! It's just so…sudden." She only nodded in understanding, "Actually, when I cleansed the Celestial Plain, I got bored. Eventually I decided to visit some old friends. I even taught myself to make this." Ammy gestured to her body making him turn red.

They then decided to make some soup. It was (weirdly) made from the demon defeated outside.

Between slurps, Oki asked, "What about Issun? Haven't you visited him yet?" Ammy looked away grimly, "I can't, he annoyed me, and… HE'S DEAD!" she then slapped her mouth shut. Oki only prodded in wonder, "How did he die?" Amaterasu only stared in the fire, "I killed him. I killed Waka, Susano, Kushi, Samickle, Tuskle, Kai, and even little Lika…"

Oki just sat there wide-eyed behind the mask. "I've killed everyone I met. I even killed the brush gods. I don't know what came over me, I just, despised them all of a sudden. I truly regret it but, I killed Ishaku, and even Shiranui." By the time she confessed, Amaterasu ran out the door sobbing her eyes out.

He was stunned. He didn't realize that the weird silence from the village was because they were dead. At first, he hated Amaterasu for doing that. Then he filled with sympathy for her messed-up life. Just then, another emotion appeared; fear. Oki feared that he was next, next one to be dead from Amaterasu herself; or worse, she would take herself. The one, and only one, he ever loved.

**A/N**

** Awwwww, poor Ammy. All she wanted was love! O.O oops, wasn't supposed to say that… okay, Rate & Review!**


	4. Pains

**A/N**

**Yay, update! Sorry for the wait for those who…well…WAITED. Thanks! :3 **

Oki, feeling a new wave come over him, ran outside to Amaterasu.

When he took twenty-six steps outside, he was absolutely mortified. Amaterasu had a giant laceration across her abdomen. Knowing the cause, he ran to her to treat her wound as soon as possible.

After having a hard time not to have a nosebleed, Oki managed to remove her kimono and treat her wound under some blankets. After letting the cut disinfect, he only thought to himself, _"I am deeply sorry Ama-Ammy. Still, why do have to go and cut yourself? You…have someone who loves you…"_

Oki woke with a jolt when he heard Ammy stir. He was surprised at the time that lapsed by, Oki could even say he was shocked at the Goddesses' slow recovery. It had easily been a month since his horror; and nosebleed.

"AIYEEEEEE!" Oki just looked up to see Amaterasu panting and flushed. He realized it was because her kimono was all the way across the room; and the fact she had on bandages around her stomach. Suddenly, she burst out crying and rolled over.

He soon walked over and placed his hand gingerly on her bare shoulder. Amaterasu turned and snarled, "You pervert." Seeing her eyes flash from amber to blood-red sent shivers down Oki's spine. Simply out of fear, he removed his hand and backed away.

Somehow, Ammy teleported her clothes back on, ready to tear Oki apart with her bare hands. And soon after her hands pointed in 'death-mode' he unsheathed Kutone and sliced open his own abdomen. Oki felt to the floor with a simple 'thump'.

When he flopped on the floor, Amaterasu's eyes flashed from blood-red to a moody blue. She then plopped to her knees, and started sobbing thinking that Oki, HER brave warrior had killed himself. The only one she ever in her immortal life, loved and cherished.

**A/N**

***sobs* I have problems! So, I have time now to put up ANOTHER chapter this weekend. So boredness be gone!** **At least until I get another update. :P**


	5. Advice From A New Friend

**A/N**

**Hooray! Chapter 5! I have no idea what to write! :D Random OC in here, maybe just for this chapter. Ok, here's the thing, if somebody can send me an idea for a chapter that's so great, I will add it in. ON WITH THE CHAPTER AND COMPETITION! (If I don't get a good idea, there will be no update!)**

Amaterasu stood there wide-eyed not knowing what to do. If he had been a jerk to her like everyone else, she would have killed Oki or left him bleeding to death. Soon, she took action and dragged Oki's body to the bed.

After thirty minutes of heaving, Ammy managed to get him up. Regaining her breath, she started chanting an ancient healing spell.

Oki woke panting and hot. His eyes nearly exploded when he took in his surroundings; there were orange oceans, turquoise sand, and add a hot-pink sky. Shortly after, Oki realized he was wearing nothing but a leaf loin-cloth.

Oki sighed in relief that no one was there to see him the ridiculous clothing. Then a dark-purple portal appeared in front of him, sending out a teenager at Oki's feet.

As he still blinked in wonder, the girl back-flipped off the ground and on to her feet. Realizing she wasn't alone, the mystery girl pulled out her katana and started to circle Oki.

Feeling like an idiot, Oki flipped and transformed in to wolf-form.

He soon barked out, "Who are you?" Her lip snarled up, "Shetsuki," Shetsuki's head pointed to Oki, "who are you?" He replied wearily, "Oki, nice to meet you."

Shetsuki had on a dark purple kimono that reached the ground, with a black obi wrapped around her middle, and sleeves that hang past her fingers. Her hair was white with black bunny hears poking out of her head, and as bright as Amaterasu's Sun, yellow eyes.

Remembering Amaterasu, Oki missed her amber eyes already. She sheathed her sword knowing Oki was no threat at all; but keeping suspicious since he was buff.

Oki turned and walked away on the coastline thinking of so many things, if he was a spirit, in Heaven or Hell, his love for Amaterasu, and how he feels about Shetsuki. When that thought entered his head, Oki's weary eyes burst open and he shook his head. How could he love her? He had always cared for Amaterasu, even before she became human!

"You are troubled." He turned to see Shetsuki standing with sadness in her yellow eyes. Oki sighed and replied **(A/N Hey that rhymes!)**, "Yes. How could you tell?" She only said blankly, "I can tell; it's pretty obvious. So what are your troubles?" "Heh, forget it, you wouldn't know. You're just a teenager; I'm thirty-one years old." Hearing this Shetsuki shouted, "I AM FUCKING NINE CENTURIES OLD!"

Being intimidated from her shout, Oki said, "Okay…You can help me…" And made the best wolf smile he could muster. She then smiled and asked gently, "So what it IS it?"

Oki spent what seemed like five minutes talking to her about Amaterasu's troubles. Shetsuki only nodded her head with years of wisdom, "I see, in order to help this poor Goddess, you must…" She bent her head and whispered in Oki's ear the solution. He perked up by her words and after that, Shetsuki smiled for the first time Oki had seen and faded away telling Oki her final words, "Do not give up on Amaterasu, Oki! You can help mend her soul! If you ever need me when times are difficult, I will talk to you through mental images! Take care!"

When Shetsuki's image disappeared from sight, Oki saw everything start to blur and spin; he smirked as he knew that reality was returning to him.

**A/N**

**Ok, how was it? I right now have NOT THE SLIGHTEST CLUE on what she whispered to Oki. Another reason I'm holding this competition!** **Write a review of your idea, or send me a message! Can't wait for the winner! Also, if there is more than one idea that I love, I will TRY to merge them together. R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Okami characters, just Shetsuki.**


	6. Memories

**A/N**

**You know what? I'll save the solution for other chapters, so the competition is still on! I have been inspired by a **_**very **_**special person (you know who you are), to write more! Here we'll see…well…REASONS; obviously Oki and Amaterasu's problems. :P**

_*Flashback*_

_Oki watched grimly, and full of grief, as Issun flirted with passing women. He saw the sadness in Amaterasu's eyes; she loved Issun by the looks. She went everywhere with him; yet Ammy never was like that to him. _

_Feeling the comings of depression, Oki turned and left leaving himself to weep in the corner of his hut._

_While sitting in the fetal position, Oki always remembered the look in Amaterasu's eyes; so loving when Issun cheered her up, or took her somewhere special. He couldn't compete with that. _

_He knew that today was the day, the day he would confess his love to Amaterasu. When Oki left his hut with a smirk on his face, knowing he would fail went ahead to Yaochi Lake._

_Oki was heartbroken, he saw Amaterasu look at him with an icy stare, and walked to the now floating Ark of Yamato. Issun had not accompanied her, but Waka. While looking in to his eyes, Amaterasu had a twinkle of joy, seeing that, Oki felt even more heartbroken. Also, he felt something devastating creep in his heart; suicide._

_*End Flashback*_

Oki arose with a light-headed feeling, he tried to rise, but fell down in pain. Eventually, Oki gave up; and drifted in the clutches of sleep.

_*Flashback*_

_Amaterasu was cold; she had finished the battle of the demons Lechku and Nechku, the blizzard had ceased and she was still cold. Issun had been in the Poncle Village at the time, so Amaterasu was cold and lonely._

_Trying to not fade in a deep slumber that would kill her, Amaterasu saw the figure of Oki running towards her. Gazing at this sight, her heart skipped a beat. _

_She had been carried bridal-style, and rushed to Oki's hut._

_Amaterasu smirked when she got warmer at Oki's when he offered her a bowl of soup. Oki wasn't dumb enough to give her a spoon though. Smiling, she lapped up the most delicious soup she ever licked._

_As the reluctant Day of Darkness came along, Amaterasu was rigid. She had been saddened by Oki's late arrival; she shot him a cold stare covering her love for the Oina Warrior. Amaterasu prodded up the rainbow bridge without saying goodbye._

_When Amaterasu came aboard, she became weak; weak for the one who helped with the demons, the one who prevented hypothermia, for her. Sorrow suddenly washed over her, then rage. She became enraged at the ones who had wasted her time with purifying shit. She could have been building her relationship with Oki, started a new life, a FAMILY._

_*End Flashback*_

Shetsuki stare in the Mirror of Broken Dreams and stared; stared at the reflection of a shattered past, and at the reflection of a promising future.

_*flashback*_

_Shetsuki was sprinting down the weed path, tears streaming down her face as a serpent-like demon slithered after her. She then tripped and skinned her knee; the serpent taking its opportunity to end it. Shetsuki closed her eyes as the demon flashed in front of her face._

_Waking up in the light, Shetsuki lived in a world with no parents, no friends, and no food. Realizing she hadn't died from starvation or dehydration yet, Shetsuki realized that she had died._

_Feeling alone, Shetsuki planned to take a loved one with her to Hell so that she could go on. She planned to help men who entered her world from unconsciousness, to eventually charm them to come with her WHEREVER she went._

_Soon after the plot, Shetsuki saw a man fall down in to the absurd world she existed in. She talked to the man, found he had no troubles, and started to try and woo him._

_In the end, he left her and returned to the real world; leaving Shetsuki alone to sob._

_When she awoke from her 700 year slumber, a new arrival had come. Shetsuki found it was Oki, and declared that he would never leave her grasp._

_*End Flashback*_

Oki finally found the strength to sit up right to talk to Amaterasu. She turned, and tears of joy started to well up in her eyes. Amaterasu sprinted to Oki's side and cry her eyes out.

He embraced Amaterasu with loving gentleness and tilted her chin up to face him. Seeing her tears Oki wiped them away with his thumbs. They spent a bit more time in each other's arms, she spent her time trying not to hut Oki, even though wetting his shirt with tears.

Amaterasu had such joy in her eyes, they changed to a deep purple. Oki was pleased with this and said, "Do you forgive me?"

Amaterasu blinked and replied, "About what?"

Oki turned and slightly lifted and the sleeve of her kimono.

Amaterasu turned a slight shade of red in her face and replied, "Oh, I guess; but I'll get revenge! Not telling you how or when it'll come!" While stating this, Amaterasu's eyes turned pink to a bright green.

Realizing the awkward moment, Amaterasu turned away and wandered in to the recesses of her mind.

_*Flashback* _**(A/N Yes, another one. :P)**

_Amaterasu let the wind whip through her hair. She had just terminated the Brush Gods, leaving her satisfied, and wanting more. They had pissed her off with their worshiping and constant bugging._

_Other ones had annoyed her too, their constant plea for help, and petty problems. She decided to visit them and finally destroy the constant complaints._

_While in her killing spree, Amaterasu felt such pleasure at everyone's deaths, then guilt. She then started to hate herself by killing innocent people, Amaterasu wanted to leave Oki be. By reckoning on past, and still present, love for him._

_When her dirty-work was done, she went to Kamui to exterminate the demons and her lament. When she had eventually killed the demon, planning herself next; but set it aside when she laid amber eyes on Oki. _

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N**

**What do you think? Finally see some reasons why some characters feel that way? Well, this definitely isn't long, but it is SO much longer! Good luck with the ideas, waiting for more to come before I choose!**

**Note:**

**Amaterasu has mood eyes; here are the moods and colors.**

**Neutral-Amber**

**Anger- Blood-red**

**Sadness-Moody Blue**

**Embarrassment/Pleasure-Pink**

**Exhausted-Gray**

**Happiness-Purple**

**Determination-Bright Green**

**Lonely-Empty Eyes**

**That's all I can think of now, Rate & Review! Thanks to those who review!**


	7. Happy Ending

**A/N**

**I FINALLY got to make an update! Competition wise, arigato to all who gave me an idea! I'm taking them and adding my own twist to it. ;) Hope you like it!**

Oki ended the happy moment with a serious look, making Amaterasu shudder, then start in to a laughing fit. He only blinked in confusion and patted his face; _HIS FACE_.

After that, Oki looked around to find his Oina Mask, all in vain. She explained to him that when he lost consciousness, the mask fancied a dark-purple and faded away. The Oina lightly shook his head at a crazy idea, and then gave his wolf-goddess a warm smile.

Amaterasu blinked in confusion, and then her face turned bright-red and her eyes turning pink.

They looked at each other until Oki leaned down and whispered in Amaterasu's ear, "Thank you."

Hearing such compassion from Oki, she passed out in Oki's arms. Catching her, Oki then took out the reflectors from Amaterasu and placed them on the bed for a second.

When Oki propped Amaterasu to stand up, a dark-purple star-hex had Ammy tied. Oki turned for Amaterasu when Shetsuki appeared in his mind.

"I want to be MORE than friends Oki…." Shetsuki licked her lips.

"No, WE NEED to be more than just friends… That's why your little goddess will die at my hands." She whispered softly.

"That's why your little goddess will suffer and die at my hands. Now that she's in my hex, I can go crush her soul!" After Shetsuki's announcement, she cackles a dastardly laugh that Oki would never forget.

When everything flashed back to the real world, Shetsuki was reaching for Amaterasu. Without warning, Ammy's reflectors made a circle around the two; mirror side pointing at them.

Oki entered the circle and tackled Shetsuki who was reaching for Amaterasu's chest. **(A/N Seems more like a lesbian than an Oki-needer.) **

After pinning the dastardly Shetsuki, Oki shouted at his one love, "Amaterasuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You got to wake up! You have someone who needs you! _I _NEED YOU!"

Finally declaring his love to her publicly, Shetsuki screamed and fell in to the fiery pits of Hell. The hex faded away and Amaterasu fell in to Oki's arms; but something told Oki that he should leave her on the floor for a bit.

Right after Amaterasu was on the floor, a mini Yami exited her mouth. The reincarnation of Yami started flopping around on the floor. Oki just raised Kutone and stabbed the pitiful creature.

Doing so, Ammy woke up and told Oki important news. When fighting the original Yami, it laid an egg in her stomach before being defeated. At this Oki's yellow eyes widened, but he nodded for Amaterasu to continue.

She also explained that after she cleansed the Celestial Plains, the demon egg had hatched; causing her to go on a wild and uncontrollable rampage. Deep down she had to fight for the free will of her body, making the feelings of guilt wash over her.

Oki hugged Amaterasu after her past-story, and whispered gently in her ear, "I'm here."

She looked up with her purple eyes and began to sob tears of joy. Until it was ended by Shetsuki and her desire to not go to Hell alone.

Amaterasu stared at Shetsuki when her face entered through the floor. Soon after, long hands grabbed Oki and started to try and pull him from the floor.

To resolve the dilemma of the ever so hungry Shetsuki, Amaterasu's reflectors started to circle her and she smirked.

Solar Flare placed itself on Amaterasu's back and the flames made a circle around the plate, Snarling Beast placed its spikes orbiting the plate on her back, Judgment threw its blue pieces to make four round corners revolving around the outside, Trinity Mirror sent the three circles to come together and disperse on her back. Finally, Divine Retribution placed its flames following the spiked tips of Snarling Beast.

Shetsuki became blinded by such holy light, she disintegrated. Ammy then felt a little disappointed, she didn't get to use her new ultimate reflector. Oki hugged her so quickly; she could only gasp in pleasure.

Oki smirked when her eyes turned to the soft shade of pink and her face reddening.

Sealing the moment in to their memories, Oki leaned down and closed the final gap between them. For them, a new adventure started with a single kiss.

**A/N**

**Arg! So much fluffy! (.) Hoorah! I am done! If you want me to do more, I will try. Not in THIS fic, but another. Byeeeeeee! Infinite "Arigato" to all my fans! :D (PLEASE!) Rate & Review!**


End file.
